ogolne_tematyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackFoxPL/FNaF inna historia
CO BY BYŁO GDYBY RODZEŃSTWO ZACZĘŁO PRACOWAĆ W PEWNEJ PIZZERI... ONA POGODNA, CHAMSKA I CZASEM WREDNA ON SZALONY, MIŁY I CZĘSTO PAKUJE SIĘ W KŁOPOTY CO Z TEGO WYJDZIE? Rozdział 1 Siedziałem oparty o ścianę w domu właśnie miałem iść z Niki i rodzicami na jej szóste urodziny do nowej pizzerii. Byłem ubrany w czarną bluzę z kapturem i czarne dresy. Na uszach miałem słuchawki i słuchałem "No more" dziwne jak na 12-latka nie? Ale kij z tym. Zauważyłem rodziców i Niki wchodzących do salonu. Niki ubrana w różową sukienkę, mama w zwykłą czerwoną koszulkę i czarne spodnie... chyba po niej mam ten gust. Ojciec ubrany w szare ciuchy. Wyszliśmy z domu. >>skip bo nie chce mi się opisywać gadania Niki podczas drogi<< Wejście do pizzerii było szare. I to ma niby przyciągać uwagę dzieci? W środku też szaro-czarno z dodatkiem czerwieni. Podoba mi się tu. Przy scenie było mnóstwo dzieci. Ja zobaczyłem animatrona podobnego do wilka przyjrzałem się mu on to zobaczył moje pierwsze słowa w pizzeri to- Mamo idę się porozglądać.-też zauważyła tego animatrona i kiwnęła głową na znak że pozwala. Podbiegłem do niego i spojrzałem mu w oczy były... Smutne?! Roboty nie mają uczuć... Zobaczyłem fioletowego typa podchodzącego do mojej rodziny. Wilk złapał mnie za rękę i odeszliśmy. Po chwili powiedziałem.-Macie ludzkie duszę...-Wilk spojrzał na mnie zszokowany i się spytał.-Skąd wiesz?-Ja lekko się uśmiechnąłem ale po chwili usłyszałem krzyki mojej rodziny.-Stąd...-wywarczałem i czułem że oczy robią mi się krwistoczerwone. Wilk złapał mnie za ramie i poszliśmy do... Piwnicy?!-CO Z MOJĄ RODZINĄ?!-wykrzyczałem a on tylko westchnął-Nie żyją... Tak w ogóle jestem Wolfis... Znaczy Max ale mów mi Wolfis...-kiwnąłem głową.-Sebastian... Ale mów Seba-powiedziałem i zobaczyłem jego zaskoczony wzrok-Tia pewnie mam wilcze uszy i ogon co?- on kiwną głową. Siedzieliśmy tak do wieczora rozmawiając. Wieczorem przyszła reszta animatroników.-Wolfis gdzie kolacja?!-Wydarła się kocica na co on przewrócił oczami-Mam gościa więc nie przeszkadzaj w rozmowie.-nagle wszystkie animatrony wbiegły do takiego jakby salonu-DZIECKO?!-Ja im dam dziecko.-Nie dziecko a po drugie nie mam gdzie iść bo mnie ten psychol złapie.-powiedziałem sucho i spojrzałem na wszystkich ich oczy wyrażały współczucie.-Zostanę tutaj i będę pomagać bo syf niemiłosierny.-powiedziałem i wyczarowałem. Tak wyczarowałem. Szczotkę-Jak ty to...-spytała się rysica a ja cicho parsknąłem śmiechem -Witam jestem Sebastian i jestem wilkołakiem-Illuminati może być?-wysyczałem i zacząłem sprzątać. Wolfis lekko spoglądał na kocice. Czyżby zakochany wilczek?-Wolfis może ich przedstawisz a nie mam zgadywać.-rzuciłem na co on powiedział-Te misie to Freddy, Toy Freddy, Nightmare Freddy razem z Fredziakami i Golden. Króliki Bonnie, Bon Bon, Nightmare Bonnie. Lisy to Foxy, Mangle i Nightmare Foxy będziesz z nimi mieszkał. Kurczaki (kaczki dla mnie ale ok XD) Chica, Tochi i Nightmare Chica. Rysie Maya i Merr a kocica Catty.- widać że jak mówił jej imię to się zarumienił... Chwila..-MAM MIESZKAĆ Z LISAMI?!-no ok N. Foxy'ego i Mangle jeszcze zdzierżę ale Foxy?! ROLKA TOALETOWA?!-A masz coś przeciw?-no ale tamtych nie raczył przedstawić-Springtrap i Plushtrap.-powiedział Wolfis i wyszedł robić kolacje z Chica'mi super jestem tu w niebezpieczeństwie mieszkam z robotami które mają duszę... Co dalej. Rozdział 2 Siedziałem w piwnicy... Rzadko kiedy wychodzę podobno załatwiają nowych ludzi mam już 16 lat może dadzą mi pracować.-Maya idę spytać o prace tutaj.-powiedziałem ubierając się w ciuchy... Nawet nie wiem skąd to wszystko mają. Ale mi się przydaje. Założyłem słuchawki i puściłem "Sofia" wyszedłem z pizzeri tylko po to by chwile po otwarciu wejść. Pobiegłem do biura i zapukałem odpowiedziało mi ciche "proszę". Po wejściu o mało co mi oczy nie wypadły. Siedział tam koleś który miał telefon zamiast głowy.-Jestem Phone Guy ale mów Scott.-pokiwałem głową po rozmowie dostałem pracę nocnego stróża. Więc w dzień i noc spokój. Okazało się że pracuje z Vincentem pamiętam go zbyt dobrze. Szybko wróciłem do "domu" i ci co byli na dole w salonie usłyszeli "Czas na zemstę na Vincencie." Opierałem się znudzony podczas narady i powiedziałem-Zabił mi rodzinę ja zabije jego ale mam lepszy sposób niż nóż... Łyżka (musiałem XD)-jak to powiedziałem zaczęliśmy się śmiać -Tak łyżką go!!!-wykrzyczała Tochi ze śmiechem-Łyżkowi mordercy.-rzucił Foxy.-Papier toaletowy głosu nie ma.-odgryzłem się. Już na mnie skoczył a ja po prostu kucnąłem u trafił w ścianę-Ups?-sarkazm aż spływał z moich słów. No ale co tam jutro zaczynam robotę.-To co... Impreza?-spytała z nadzieją w głosie Maya. Ja tylko się uśmiechnąłem.-Dziś stróż nocny nie pracuje.-i już wszystko było ustalone ja na dziś obrałem sobie na cel zeswatać Catty i Wolfis'a. O 1 AM ktoś wszedł do pizzeri ja szybko stanąłem w drzwiach byłem LEKKO pijany w drzwiach stała dziewczyna w moim wieku nagle Foxy się wydarł-Bierz ją tygrysie!!!-przez co strzeliłem facepalm'a a on dostał od Mangle w łep nagle dziewczyna się odezwała - Kim jesteś?!-milej moja droga bo się zapowietrzysz pomyślałem ale powiedziałem-Sebastian a dziś pizzeria zamknięta-ona tylko prychneła-Właśnie widać.-tego było za wiele.-Jak się nazywasz?-spytałem się z takim jadem że nawet kobra by zazdrościła. Ona tylko wysyczała-Nikola ale mów Niki.-Chwila Niki?!-S-siostra?!-ona spojrzała na mnie po czym mnie walnęła-GDZIE BYŁEŚ KIEDY O MAŁO UMARŁAM?!-ja westchnąłem-NIE MOJA WINA!!!-mieszkam tutaj kilka lat a nigdy nie czułem takich emocji... Nie licząc walk z papierem do wc... Tiaaa biedny papier-ZAMIESZKAŁEM TUTAJ W WIEKU 12 LAT CO MOGŁEM ZROBIĆ TEMU PSYCHOPACIE?! TERAZ PLANUJE ZEMSTĘ!!!! I CO ZADOWOLONA?!-wykrzyczałem wszystko a ona tylko wyszeptała-Zmieniłeś się... Na lepsze debilu!!!-cicho prychnąłem a Foxy się wydarł-Bierz ją!!!-ja podszedłem do niego i walnąłem w jego maskę-KURWA ZERO KAZIRODZTWA PAPIERZE!!!-wydarłem się na lisiastego-No już wiem jaka zmiana charakteru.-Niki cicho się zaśmiała... Rozdział 3 (projekt) Rano wszystko było dobrze... Oprócz kaca. Siedziałem z tyłu i wszystko obserwowałem. Nagle zobaczyłem piękną dziewczynę. Miała długie brązowe włosy, piwne oczy była średniego wzrostu. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i podeszła-Jestem Wiki a ty?-lekko się zaczerwieniłem-Emm... Jestem Seba.-ona cicho zachichotała a Foxy jak to zobaczył poruszył brwiami... Zboczeniec.-Pracujesz tu?-spytała się mnie a ja kiwnąłem głową-Tak nocna zmiana.-Wiki przyglądała się animatronom i nagle spytała-Który jest twój ulubiony?-ja cicho się zaśmiałem-Każdy jest inny więc lubię wszystkie nie mam swojego ulubieńca.-Wiki kiwnęła głową i coś wyszeptała. Potem lekko się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała.-Ja uwielbiam Foxy'ego. Jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju.-Tia... Ale N. Foxy czy zwykły Foxy? Zresztą nie ważne. Spojrzałem w kąt pokoju i zobaczyłem Golden'a FLIRTUJĄCEGO z Niki. Trzeba przyznać moja siostra ma branie u animatroników Golden Springy i Bon Bon a i jeszcze Ballon Gnój. Niki oczywiście przyjmowała amory od trójki bo Ballon Gnój ją przerażał zresztą mnie tak samo. Właśnie zamykali pizzerie a Wiktoria jeszcze została. Podszedł do niej i spytałem-Wiki wszystko dobrze?-ona spojrzała na mnie przerażona-Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć siostry-cicho westchnęłem i pobiegłem do "Part & Service" zobaczyłem tam Mangle ale... Straszniejszą? Wyglądała jak z koszmaru... Wtedy się domyśliłem to jest Nightmare Mangle dowieźli ją wczoraj... I w jednym to jest siostra Wiktorii.-Proszę, proszę kogo my tu mamy.-usłyszałem za sobą głos. Nie zauważył na szczęście że chowam w rękawie sztylet. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Vincenta. N. Mangle lekko drgnęła.-Zostawię was samych moi drodzy.-powiedział Vincent i wyszedł.-Zap-płacisz m-mi z-za t-to!- usłyszałem mechaniczny głos i odgłos jumpscaer'a. Klęknąłem a N. Mangle zniszczyła drzwi pobiegłem do reszty przy zakręcie wbiłem sztylet w ścianę i przejechałem nim po niej Ściana POV On mnie tnie pomocy morderca wezwijcie ścianowe pogotowie i ścianową policje pomocy!!!-krzyczałam a inne ściany patrzyły na to przerażone. Pp chwili widziałam tylko ciemność... Umarłam. Sebastian POV Animatrony pocieszały Wiki nagle ja wbiegłem a za mną N. Mangle nagle N. Mangle stanęła jak wryta-W-Wik-ki...-powiedziała i usiadła na ziemi. To co zobaczyłem... Zwiększyło rządze mordu i sądzę że Mangle też... Foxy całował zaskoczoną Wiktorię ja podszedłem z sztyletem (ZABIJ GO! ZABIJ GO!) i lekko dźgnąłem w ramię Foxy'ego-Foxy zostawisz ją? Czy mam cię przerobić na złom?-powiedziałem ciągle trzymając sztylet nad Foxy'm-E-ej s-star-ry t-to tylk-ko zab-baw-wa...-wyjąkał po czym zwiał ja się cicho zaśmiałem i opowiedziałem Wiktorii i N. Mangle o wszystkim. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach